


Seeds Of Goodwill

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Enterprise returns to Jupiter Station for some much-needed repairs and upgrades. Hoshi learns that coming back can be nicer than leaving. Takes place in Season 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

She had never seen the Mess Hall so devoid of activity. With the crew gone for two weeks of shore leave and the galley locked up tight, there was no point in trying to cook something now. It is probably too dark

in here anyway, Hoshi thought with an amused grin. Trying to find a skillet in the kitchen, thanks to Chef's meticulous organizational skills, was something like finding a needle in a haystack. If Trip had not already teased her for being the same way with her collection of alien literature, she might have been irritated with the inconvenience. As it was, Hoshi was the only one who had chosen to stay behind for any length of time.

With Enterprise docked at Jupiter station for a complete system upgrade, the crew had taken advantage of a shuttle service operating within the star system. It meant Earth was only an hour away, and it was an opportunity Captain Archer had encouraged they all take. She was still surprised that they were given an entire two weeks of leave. We must really be in bad shape, she thought with a smirk.

Pressing the release function on the panel beside the door, Hoshi headed towards Engineering to see the commanding officer of the upgrade crew. Her heels made sharp echoes throughout the deck, and with main power down, auxiliary lighting cast eerie shadows upon the floor. At the turbo lift, she waited restlessly as the hair on her neck stood on end. It was like being on a ghost ship with everyone gone. Hoshi cast her

eyes nervously around her, silently congratulating herself for remaining calm.

The turbolift slid to a stop, and Hoshi stepped inside quickly. "B Deck," she said as the lift doors closed.

"Out of uniform, are we, Ensign?" A voice spoke in her ear. Hoshi jumped at the sound and felt her heart leap into her throat.

"You scared the life out of me!" Hoshi quickly caught her breath and turned towards her companion. Reed stared back at her with an amused expression on his face.

"I think you're capable of doing that all on your own. Besides, that was quite possibly the funniest thing I have seen all day." Reed laughed at the scowl that came over Hoshi's face.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? I thought everyone had left for leave already. Don't tell me you don't have any plans..." She eyed his uniform.

" I was going to visit my parents in Malaysia, but apparently they decided that a cruise around the Mediterranean was a better way to pass the time." A grin appeared on Reed's face at Hoshi's abhorred

expression. "Oh, it's quite alright. I'm a little bit relieved to be free of the obligation. Mum still thinks I need her to tuck me in."

Exiting the turbolift, Hoshi smiled at the image. "My mom has been sending me care packages since I came on board. I don't know what I would have done without them those first few months. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself."

"She sounds lovely. Think you'll ever bring her aboard for a tour?"

"My mom? Of course. She's an engineer like Trip; she'd loved to get a look at the warp core." Hoshi gestured around as they walked into Engineering. "And she would probably harass Captain Archer until he gave me my own quarters. He has a soft spot for her." With a wink, Hoshi glanced around the room for a sign of the maintenance crew. No one was in sight.

"Great." A measure of sarcasm had crept into her tone. "Malcolm, isn't Commander Rosendahl supposed to be working in here with his team today?"

"Yes, but I don't see heads nor tails of them. Perhaps they're running behind schedule. Why?" Reed deftly climbed down the ladder onto the lower deck, raising his voice so Hoshi could hear him.

"I was supposed to meet him here before grabbing the next shuttle. If I miss it, there aren't anymore until next week, and that one leaves in a half an hour." She placed both hands onto the railing and leaned

forward. "Looks like I'm not going to get that new data compressor installed in the UT."

"Can't it wait until we get underway again?"

Hoshi frowned. "Normally, I would do it myself. Installing it is the easy part. Calibration and configuring it to the ship's systems takes almost a week." Dejectedly, Hoshi stared glumly ahead. "The translator

can't be offline for that long," she said.

"And if you didn't install it? How much of a difference would it make?" Reed placed the datapadd between his teeth and climbed up the ladder to stand beside her.

"It would improve the lag time between transmissions by at least thirty percent. And it has a new algorithm generator that would really come in handy with any first contact situations we encounter." Hoshi paused

shortly in thought, listening to the silence created by the shutdown of the warp core. The thought of eight more months in space without seeing Earth was daunting.

"Maybe he's here and we just haven't seen him yet. He could be anywhere, right?" Hoshi's frantic voice echoed in the empty ship. She began ducking behind workstations and looking behind consoles. "Commander Rosendahl? Where are you?"

"He's not here, Hoshi. If he was, we would know it by now." Reed took her by the shoulder and led her towards the door. "Why don't you go ahead and catch that shuttle? I'll even walk you down there myself, and if I see Rosendahl, I will ask him to take care of the UT upgrades."

Hoshi sighed and smiled at her friend gratefully. "Thanks Malcolm. You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it. Now if you don't mind my asking, how are you planning to spend your time off?" Reed casually glanced over as he placed the datapadd in his pocket.

"I'm visiting my brother and his wife in San Francisco. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up with them though. They wear me out pretty quickly." She glanced over suddenly, seeming inspired. "Do you want to come? I know it wouldn't be your ideal vacation, but it's got to beat staying around here." Hoshi smiled, genuinely enthused about the prospect.

Reed paused hesitantly before answering. "Thanks for the offer, but I've made the armory off-limits to the maintenance crew. I promised the Captain that I would complete the repairs personally."

Her eyes narrowed as she pondered his sincerity. "That's too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing all of your old haunts from your Starfleet training days." Hoshi smiled wickedly and squinted sideways at

him.

Reed laughed at the suggestion, disbelief crossing his chiseled features. "I can promise you that none of those places were made for a woman of your sort."

Hoshi's mouth gaped open at the apparent slight. "I'm choosing to take that as a compliment, Lieutenant. What sort of woman am I?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she smiled mischievously at her companion's

bewildered appearance.

Reedâ€™s mouth dropped open in shock. " I walked right into that one, didn't I?" He shook his head in disbelief and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. Hoshi watched him carefully.

"You're avoiding the question," she bantered.

"I'm choosing not to answer it," he replied. "There's a difference."

"T'Pol would say your rationale is flawed." Hoshi's voice took on a sing-song quality. "It's the same thing."

"It's not the same thing. Now can we please change the subject?"

She smiled with amusement at Reed's diverting eyes. They walked leisurely towards the Shuttlebay, a comfortable silence falling between them. He would have come, Hoshi thought boldly as she watched him in her peripheral vision. The darkened hallway was making it difficult to tell what he was thinking. And I thought he was just making up excuses.

********

Part 2/2

The communicator crackled with static as a transmission came over the system. "T'Pol to Ensign Sato."

"Go ahead."

"Your duty shift began almost three full minutes ago. I trust you are on your way?"

"Sorry, Sub-Commander, I slept in." Hoshi hurriedly pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she exited her quarters. "I'm just leaving now, so I should be there in a few minutes. Sato out."

Quickening her pace through the corridor, she managed to zip up her uniform without catching the zipper on anything. This was not a good way to start the day, Hoshi thought despairingly. Her head ached from where she had smacked it earlier, after trying to fish her hairbrush out from underneath the bed. Maybe Phlox should take a look, she mused, but hurriedly pushed the thought from her mind. Being late was already embarrassing enough.

In the turbolift she leaned heavily against the wall, meaning only to rest her eyes for a moment. "Deck A," Hoshi said, happy to finally have the opportunity to relax.

A moment later, the sound of the lift doors opening startled her awake. Groggily, Hoshi stumbled to her station on the Bridge.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine."

"Please don't start with me, Trip." Hoshi squeezed her eyes shut, blocking the image of the Commander's smiling, cheerful face. "It could be hazardous to your health."

Captain Archer came to stand beside her, placing one hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Hoshi?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I will be. It just would have been nice if the shuttle had been on time yesterday. I only had two hours of sleep." Hoshi straightened her back, determined to stay awake. Her eyes felt swollen.

"Did you give your brother my message?" Archer leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning down at the communications officer.

"Yes." Hoshi smiled, curiosity present in her elegant features. "He said something about you two at Nohala Prime?"

Archer's chin dropped to his chest as he shook with laughter. "Something tells me he'll never forget that." He smiled thoughtfully at the floor.

"Captain."

"Yes, T'Pol?" Archer glanced up to face his Vulcan science officer.

"Jupiter Station has cleared us for launch."

He gave T'Pol a curt nod, then began striding back to his chair. "Hoshi. Please inform the station that we are initiating launching procedures."

"Yes, Sir." Hoshi placed her earpiece on and began tapping into the translation console. Her dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow," she said. Slim fingers flew rapidly over the keys. "This is unbelievable." Hoshi's heartbeat pulsed powerfully in her throat as she worked. A moment later she stopped.

"Transmission sent and received, Captain." she said breathlessly, looking up from her console.

Archer nodded, then paused in thought. "Is something the matter, Ensign?"

"No." She laughed happily. "Nothing's wrong, except we should probably send a thank you card to Jupiter Station's maintenance crew. The comm system has never worked so well before." Hoshi's eyes twinkled.

T'Pol moved to peer down at Hoshi's console. "Ensign, perhaps you are mistaken. Commander Rosendahl's report indicated that the maintenance crew did not attempt any repairs to the communications system."

Hoshi paused, confusion passing through her expression. "Are you sure, Sub-Commander? I performed a diagnostic before I left for leave. The UT was not functioning at this efficiency."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "The report has already been reviewed. I am quite certain the communication system was not attended to. Perhaps you have someone else to thank," she said. Rather dramatically, Hoshi

thought, as T'Pol walked back to the science station.

Hoshi glanced discreetly towards the empty tactical station as realization dawned on her. Her stomach fluttered suggestively in response. No wonder the UT was working like a charm. It must have taken

hours, she thought.

"Captain? Is Lieutenant Reed on duty?" Hoshi tried to appear casual, brushing hair off her forehead.

Archer frowned. "He's going to be working out of the Armoury for a few days. Apparently, it's taking Mr. Reed much longer than he expected to install those new torpedo prototypes. Any particular reason? "

Hoshi smiled and turned her face away so he couldnâ€™t see the smile on her face. "Um, no, Sir. Nothing that can't wait."

"Then get back to work," Archer replied sternly.

She swivelled in her chair and allowed her to fingers to play across the console. Perhaps Reed needed some help with those prototypes, she thought, making a mental note to stop by and ask.


End file.
